


What Sentiment Brings

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [175]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Karachi, Post-Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Pre-Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Makes A Decision, Sherlock's thoughts, Sleeping Irene, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock has some thoughts after he rescues Irene.





	What Sentiment Brings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeReading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/gifts), [Francesca_Wayland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca_Wayland/gifts).



> The prompt I used was the first sentence in the fic, given to me by **CreativeReading** , and picked to be written by **Francesca_Wayland** , who gave me the ship for the fic (Adlock). Enjoy!

He swallowed nervously when he first saw her because he'd never seen someone quite like her before. He had seen all of her already, every inch of flesh, but this was different. When all was said and done, the games were done. Both of them had won and both of them had lost, simultaneously, and it mattered now to settle accounts.

Seeing her in his purple shirt and a pair of knickers was somehow more intimate than seeing her in anything else he had seen her in so far: her battle armour at Mycroft’s, his dressing gown, nothing at all. There was a tantalizing promise in this, because now, for the first time in their acquaintance, they were equals. He had won and then been bested by sentiment; she had lost but then won what felt like the final battle because he had come to save her.

And now they were alone in the aftermath, waiting to see what the next move was.

They wouldn’t get much time here, just a night, and then it would be on to a different place, and soon enough Irene would move on to take a different name, a whole new identity, and whether he would be a part of her new life was still undetermined. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be, if whatever was to happen between them would only be a one-time thing or have the potential for continuance, but--

She got into the bed next to him, lifting up the thin sheet and blanket and curling into him. He hesitated a moment, then put an arm around her shoulders to keep her close. This was a comfort she seemed to need. Irene was almost as cool under pressure as his brother was, but she had nearly died.

 _She had nearly died_.

It didn’t fill him with a wild desire or an urge to abandon all propriety and tell her his deepest darkest thoughts, that he _cared_ about her and thought of her in ways that perhaps he should not, but instead it brought about an urge to protect her. He tentatively pressed a kiss in her hair, currently hanging down about her shoulders, and was rewarded with an arm snaking around his waist and soon, almost imperceptible to his ears, the sound of soft, steady breathing that indicated Irene was asleep, curled up next to him, feeling safe.

He knew then, no matter what else happened, their paths would forever be intertwined, and he would do all he could to keep her safe. Sentiment...perhaps she had won the war after all. And maybe he would tell her that, someday.

But not tonight. Tonight, she would sleep, safe and secure, and he would join her in peace.


End file.
